memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Julianne Grossman
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Voice Actress |characters = Computer Voice }} Julianne Grossman (born ) is a voice actress who provided the computer voice of the and the on . Grossman has been working as voice actress for over twenty years. In 1997, she appeared in the comedy Hang Your Dog in the Wind alongside Keythe Farley and Akemi Royer. She is probably best known for her regular voice performance in the animated series Spaceballs: The Animated Series (2008, with Dee Bradley Baker) and The Life & Times of Tim (2008-2012). Grossman also worked on various promos and commercials. http://hollywoodjournal.com/personal-journeys/a-freshman-at-40-finding-my-voiceagain/20131211 In addition, she has provided Corporate Audio since 1992, cast, directed, written, and produced hundred of English and Foreign Language pro-audio projects for telephony, internet download and streaming audio, on-hold messaging, voicemail system prompts, IVR systems (Interactive Voice Response), and radio commercials. http://www.smartartanddesign.com/cms/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=93&Itemid=89 Her voice can be heard in episodes of Justice League (2002, with Olivia d'Abo and Stephen McHattie), The Zeta Project (2002, with Dietrich Bader), Witch Hunter Robin (2002), The Batman (2006, with Kevin Michael Richardson and Wallace Langham), Two and a Half Men (2006), All Grown Up! (2006, with Michael Bell), Higglytown Heroes (2007), Partners (2013), Justice League Action (2017), and Doubt (2017, with Patrick Fischler and Wallace Langham). She also worked on the animated features and video productions Wonder Woman (2009, with Keri Russell and Virginia Madsen), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010), SmartActors (2011), DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016, with Tania Gunadi and B.J. Ward), and DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017, with Tania Gunadi and Fred Tatasciore). Among her resume are also video games such as Run Like Hell (2002, along with Kate Mulgrew, Clancy Brown, Kevin Michael Richardson, Brad Dourif, Pamela Adlon, Jason Marsden, and Sherman Howard), X-Men: Next Dimension (2002, with Patrick Stewart, Jenette Goldstein, Carlos Ferro, and Alan Dale), EverQuest II (2004, with Paul Eiding, Dwight Schultz, James Horan, David Sobolov, Leigh Allyn Baker, Earl Boen, Charles Dennis, Michael Keenan, Iona Morris, Raphael Sbarge, Keith Szarabajka, and Dan Woren), Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007, with Fred Tatasciore and Tasia Valenza), Army of Two (2008, with Ed O'Ross), Too Human (2008, with Susan Savage, Paul Eiding, Robert Picardo, and Richard McGonagle), Aion: The Tower of Eternity (2008, with Robin Atkin Downes, Matt Kaminsky, Nancy Linari, Bumper Robinson, Alan Shearman, and David Sobolov), Infamous (2009, with John Eric Bentley, Nolan North, Rick Pasqualone, Robin Atkin Downes, Joel Swetow, Andreana Weiner, John DeMita, and Carlyle King), Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011, with Fred Tatasciore, Jess Harnell, and Nolan North), Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011, with Nolan North, Maury Sterling, Jennifer Hale, Gary Schwartz, Tasia Valenza, Joseph Gatt, Tara Strong, Robert Pine, Francis Guinan, Alec Newman, Brian George, Cam Clarke, Clive Revill, D.C. Douglas, George Coe, Larry Cedar, Michelle Bonilla, and Simon Templeman), Star Wars: The Old Republic – Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013, with Reg E. Cathey, Michael Harney, Joseph Gatt, and Nolan North), Elder Scrolls Online (2014, with Olivia d'Abo, Malcolm McDowell, Tim Russ, Joseph Gatt, Robin Atkin Downes, Fred Tatasciore, Keith Szarabajka, Debra Wilson, and Tasia Valenza), Star Wars: The Old Republic – Shadow of Revan (2014, with Spencer Garrett), Star Wars: The Old Republic – Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015), Star Wars: The Old Republic – Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016), For Honor (2017, with Fred Tatasciore, Robin Atkin Downes, and Jennifer Hale), and Dropzone (2017, with Keith Szarabajka). More recently, she reprised her voice performance of Queen Hippolyta in two episodes of the animated series DC Super Hero Girls (2017-2018, with Fred Tatasciore) and lent her voice to the video game God of War (2018, with Adam Harrington, Corey Burton, Nolan North, David Mattey, Fred Tatasciore, and Debra Wilson). Grossman also made her playwriting debut with her solo show From Bonkers to Botox which had a nine week sold-out run in Los Angeles. http://www.bonkerstobotox.com Since October 2015, Grossman has been the president of her production company Hearing Voices, Inc., located in Sherman Oaks, California. http://www.linkedin.com/in/julianne-grossman-deme-a6b1a03b Star Trek appearances * , except for: ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** External links * JulianneGrossman.com – official site * * * Julianne Grossman at Twitter.com * Julianne Grossman at BehindTheVoiceActors.com * Julianne Grossman at the [http://tfwiki.net/wiki Transformers wiki] Category:Performers Category:Voice performers Category:DIS performers Category:ST performers